


Terrorcest Oneshots

by mayolove



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayolove/pseuds/mayolove
Summary: Some terrorcest oneshots for you cuties
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Tommy Lee, Terrorcest, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. "Oh! You're jealous"

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a request on tumblr! (if you want to know my tumblr url I'd be more then happy to give it to you) Hope you liked this oneshot!!!

Another show had just ended, and Motley Crue was having a good time backstage. Vince was trying to impress some hooker, Nikki was sitting on a couch, his new girlfriend on his lap. Mick sat drinking at the bar, watching Tommy glare daggers at Nikki’s girl. 

Nikki’s girlfriend Trixie took a break from talking Nikki up, to turn to Tommy.

“You gonna say somethin, or just stare, Sugar?” She asked, crossing her legs over Nikki. 

“I’m not staring,” Tommy huffed. 

“Whatever you say…”

She directed her attention back to Nikki, and Tommy turned his head away theatrically, pretending that he wasn’t listening to the girl’s vulgar language.

“Okay!” Tommy began too loudly. “We can all hear you.” He forced a little laugh.

Trixie sharply sighed, and snapped, “So stop listening, perv.”

“‘Perv’? I’m not a pervert, bitch.”

“Yes you are, you little motherfucker. That’s why you were listening!” She shot back. 

“If I were, why do you think I told you to stop? If I enjoyed overhearing your gross sex talk, then I would’ve just kept listening.” 

Mick walked away, clearly done with the situation. All eyes pointed to Nikki, expecting him to chew Tommy out for lashing out on his girlfriend, but he didn’t do anything. He didn’t say or do anything. He just sat, watching. If you looked closely enough, you might have even seen the trace of an amused smirk on his lips.

“It’s not gross,  _ virgin _ ,” she spat. 

“‘ _ Virgin _ ’,” Nikki repeated quietly, enough for only himself and Trixie to hear. 

Trixie unlaced herself from Nikki and stood up, walking to Tommy. Tommy stood up from his chair, back completely straight, unlike his usual slightly slouched appearance. 

Trixie looked up to him, and poked a finger at his chest. “If you have a problem with me and Nikki, just say it.”

“Fine. You want me to say what I think about you and Nikki? I think that Nikki deserves someone far better than your skanky ass. What makes you so special?” Nikki’s smile grew wider. Wide enough that everyone could see it. “It’s not like you’re even that hot, or funny, or smart, or- or  _ anything _ ! Nikki could do so much better, and he deserves so much better, and yet he’s with  _ you _ !”

Trixie looked taken aback, and outright  _ furious _ . She parted her full, red lips to speak, but before she could-

“Oh! You’re  _ jealous _ !” Nikki shouted, making Tommy and Trixie jump.

“I- I’m  _ what _ ?” Tommy asked, eyebrows raised, and mouth wide open. Of  _ course _ Tommy was jealous. How could he not be, with Nikki’s new bitchy girlfriend hanging off him 24/7?

Nikki rolled his eyes, and smiled, taking Tommy’s hand, and leading him away.

“Nikki, where are you going?” Trixie shouted exasperatedly.

“I’ll be back!”

Nikki led Tommy into a closet and locked the door. The space was small enough that they couldn’t be further than a foot apart without being cramped up against the walls, so they instead stood mere inches apart.

“Nikki, what’re you-” Tommy got interrupted by Nikki’s lips crashing into his own. Tommy just stood there, wide eyed, before reciprocating the unfamiliar, but gravitating act. Nikki put his arms around Tommy once they finally separated, and Tommy put his head on his shoulder. 

Nikki at last answered, “I’m telling you that I love you.”

Tommy kissed his cheek. “I love you too, dude.”


	2. Prompt: "I was sleep walking, you really think I'd go out in public like this?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another oneshot fic from a prompt on tumblr

It was a quiet Sunday night for Nikki, as he rolled in bed, feeling an unnaturally empty, cold side of the bed. He flailed his arms a bit, hoping that they would land on his boyfriend. After swatting at the cold sheets, and not finding Tommy, he opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

“Only four am?” He asked, removing his blankets and getting out of bed.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to find him there. No Tommy. He searched the kitchen, the bathrooms, the living room, the hallways, the dining room, and even the goddamned _closets_, but there was no sign of Tommy anywhere.

Nikki really hoped the feeling in his gut was wrong. Or at least that it would go away. But what was he supposed to think? It was four in the morning, and his boyfriend was missing. Tommy had never left like this in the middle of the night, and he wasn’t anywhere in the house. The only thing Nikki could do was look for him, and stay calm. He had already done one of those things, but the other was harder for him to do than he was willing to admit. 

Nikki sighed, and went back to bed. He didn’t know what he would do, so he hoped that Tommy would be back in the morning. Maybe he had only gone to get something from the gas station, or this was all a bad dream that Nikki would wake up from. 

Just as he started to drift off to sleep, he heard a scream coming from outside. His eyes flashed open, and he tensed, before rolling his eyes, and attempting to sleep again. But he heard another scream. Then the same shrill voice said something about an asshole needing to put some clothes on. Nikki rolled over. How hard did it have to be to get some fucking slee- _TOMMY’S THE ASSHOLE THAT NEEDS TO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON._

Nikki slipped on a pair of Tommy’s short shorts, and ran outside. He did not expect to see the sight that greeted him once he went down a block or so.

There stood a frantic almost naked Tommy, along with two loud girls on the sidewalk. 

Nikki rushed over to Tommy, and asked, “What the fuck are you doing here in the middle of the fucking night, wearing _that_?” He motioned towards Tommy’s thong. Also known as the only thing he was wearing.

Tommy theatrically threw his arms in the air, and answered, “I was _sleepwalking_, dude! You seriously think I’d go out in public like this?!“

Nikki shook his head, and grinned, saying, “I wouldn’t even be fucking surprised, babe.”

Nikki wrapped his arm around Tommy’s shoulders, halfheartedly apologizing to the traumatized but curious looking girls, and walked home. 

“Living with you will never be boring will it?” Nikki asked, opening the door.

“Nope,” Tommy replied simply, kissing Nikki on the cheek.


End file.
